


Battle of Darkness

by carrotbroccoli



Series: Castlevania’s Bizarre Adventure [1]
Category: Jojo’s bizarre adventure, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: AU, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Italy, Series, So many tags, Speedwagon Foundation, The Speedwagon Foundation, alucard is sad, i wrote this to drown away my sorrows, jojo x castlevania, pillar men, sdf, so many...characters, wallachia, yyyyikes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotbroccoli/pseuds/carrotbroccoli
Summary: With the Pillar Men’s awakening, Lisa Lisa’s squad is forced to turn to an ancient family to secure their victory.





	Battle of Darkness

Joesph Joestar and Caesar Zeppeli were never ones for studying. They’d rather go out, mess around with some women, get drunk, and then be scolded by Lisa Lisa when they returned in the early morning. However, ever since the Pillar Men have awoken, everyone’s life has been on the line. As he dug through the library of Lisa Lisa’s residence in Venice, he discovered a few things about the Joestar bloodline. Like how his grandfather had met  
Speedwagon during an armed mugging, or how Erina and Jonathan Joestar met while Erina was being bullied. But why would an old hag like her have so many records on the Joestars anyway? It was stalkerish, to Joesph. However, the information was useful. 

The two were looking for other known Joestars or allies that could aid them in taking down Kars, Esidisi and Wamuu. Surely they had connections with someone who studied vampires and other creatures of the night, right? 

“JoJo!” Caesar jumped up, holding a book of family records and scrambling over to the fellow hamon user. It was unusual for Caesar to be this loud, especially in a room so quiet. “Look at this!” The blonde pointed to a section of the book, and Joesph squinted. 

“The Joestar household....has had many connections with...” Joesph mumbled as he read, much to Caesar’s annoyance, “The Belmont household when....they were located in France....The Belmont household...was well known for their studies and extermination of...creatures of the night! Caesar you bloody genius!” Joesph practically yelled as he finished reading the section. 

“Don’t get to hyped yet, because I don’t know where the Belmont’s are located now.” Caesar sat down the book, “Even so, This is the only book of records that even mentions these Belmont’s. Who knows where they are now! They could be in Eastern Africa for all we know!” Joesph tapped his chin, looking around the library before scrambling up off of the floor and looking for immigration records. 

“Hear me out Caesar,” Joesph dug through the books, “Lisa Lisa should have some immigration records, right? We should be able to find something about the Belmont’s immigration!” Joesph pulled out a book triumphantly and quickly went to looking at the contents. 

Caesar now stood with him, joining him with the search for the Belmont’s immigration records. The blonde had grabbed another book on immigration records, flipping through the pages. It was now clear to the two that they needed to contact the Belmont’s in one way or another. 

Of course, Joesph got distracted by Suzie Q stopping by to offer the two tea and Caesar had to throw a book at his peer to get him back to work. The studying was long and hard, albeit useless. The two came up with nothing, and it was quite unsatisfying. 

“Should I go get Lisa Lisa?” Caesar sighed, sitting the third book of records down. “Our research has only gotten us so far. We could contact the Speedwagon Foundation...?” Joesph looked almost dumbfounded at the suggestion. 

“The Speedwagon Foundation should be a last resort since they already have enough on their plates. However, get Lisa Lisa. She may have locked away some important books that Robert Speedwagon has lended her, books that might not want to be stolen.” Joesph pointed out, shrugging. He glanced at his book of records again before slamming it shit. “Lisa Lisa is a smart woman, considering the Foundation trusted her with the Red Stone of Aja. So what if she’s hidden a few immigration documents? That old lady should be used to being sneaky by now!” Caesar took his points into consideration. Slowly, he nodded. Caesar hated to admit it, but Joesph was smart. 

“But why would Lisa Lisa keep something so... unimportant as immigration records?” The Zeppeli murmured, beginning to pick up the books they the two scattered across the floor. “Help me pick up, Joestar. I’m not leaving Suzie Q to deal with this mess.” Joesph chuckled a bit. 

“Isn’t that...what’s she’s meant to do? Pick up stuff? That’s what she’s paid for? Come on, Caesar! She’ll deal with it!” Promptly, Caesar threw a book at Joesph. “Hey!! What’s that for, you imbecile! I’m only stating that facts!” Caesar continued to pick up the books. 

“It’s rude to leave places messy.” The italian groaned, “Suzie Q would slap her if you ever said that straight to her face. Now get over here, Joesph Joestar. And if you don’t want to do that, you can go take the tea cups down to the kitchen and wash them.” Joesph pouted, grumbling as he picked up some of the books. Surely Lisa Lisa wouldn’t mind if he put the books back in the wrong place. Caesar did though, apparently. The Joestar was forced to comply to his peer in fear of brain damage from another book being thrown at him. 

“Jeez...you’re so pushy. Are all Zeppeli’s like this?” Joesph mumbled to himself as he put the books in the correct place this time. Caesar sighed, his patience wearing thin. The blonde placed the last book into its proper place before turning to Joesph. 

“Don’t take the Zeppeli family name into vain. You know very well that my grandfather helped your yours. If I were not a man of pride and tradition, I would up and leave you right now.” Caesar practically growled, before continuing on a lighter note. “Let’s go find our leading lady, Lisa Lisa.” Joesph gulped, scared at how Caesar cooled himself so quickly. 

As the two walked down the hall together, they met Suzie Q. Of course, Joesph being the lovebird he is, smiled big and bright at Suzie Q and blew a kiss at her. Zeppeli looked absolutely pissed as the two began talking, Suzie Q seemingly joining the two on their walk to Lisa Lisa’s room. 

Although the walk was very long and annoying for the Zeppeli, the other two seemed to enjoy themselves. After arriving to the 50 year olds room, Suzie Q ran off to go do something else. The maid probably has distracted her with Joesph when she was supposed to wash Lisa Lisa’s clothes, perhaps. Joesph went to knock off the door, but before he could the door was opened by Lisa Lisa. She had a raised eyebrow, wondering why the two were showing up at her room. 

“You two, or should I say three, were quite loud making their way down here. I expect this is something important?...” Lisa Lisa put a hand on her hip, looking to Caesar. Obviously, Joesph was near and dear to her however Caesar was more trustable. The Zeppeli nodded, and Lisa Lisa stepped aside to let the two in. “Please, make yourself comfortable.” 

The two nodded, making their way to the hamon master’s lounge area. Joesph decided to hog up and entire couch, while Caesar and Lisa Lisa took the arm chairs. Joseph’s peers both seemed annoyed by this, Lisa Lisa’s eye even seemed to twitch, however the two ignored it. 

“Lisa Lisa, we have located a family that may be able to help us defeat the Pillar Men.” Caesar began. Lisa Lisa looked relieved for a moment, instead of angry or stressed. 

“Who are they? If they’re not in Italy, then that’s fine. I can afford to fly you two anywhere.” Lisa Lisa smiled, but the other two frowned. 

“The Belmont’s, from France? They had connections with the Joestar’s a long time ago. Now they’re nowhere to be found, and immigrated somewhere else. We were gonna ask you if you had their immigration records or any letters that you’ve squirreled away that may lead to their location.” It was Joesph’s turn to speak. Lisa Lisa’s mouth formed an ‘O’ as she realized who they were talking about. 

“Joesph, the Belmont’s immigrated when you could board a ship without a passport. Any valuable information regarding the Belmont’s immigration would be found in a history book. However...” Lisa Lisa reached over onto her table, pulling off a book. Joesph and Caesar looked defeated, but Lisa Lisa was smiling a bit. She flipped through the pages of her large history book before stopping on a page. “The Belmont’s were a very prominent family, coming before the Joestars by many generations. You two should know about vampires. The Belmont’s defeated a bunch, and have been known for hunting creatures of the night. They’re located in Wallachia now, it’s a province Romania.” 

Lisa Lisa swore she’s never seen two grown men cry tears of joy. 

“Where’d you get that book, Lisa Lisa?!” Joesph was tempted to snatch it from her. He held himself back, somehow. “Can you send us over? Surely the Pillar Men won’t cause trouble while we are away, only if it’s a week trip!” Joesph now sat up probably on the couch.

“We are trustable without your supervision.” Caesar folded his arms, and Lisa Lisa raised an eyebrow. 

“That’s debatable.” The woman smirked, before continuing. “However, it might be more than a week trip. No one outside of Wallachia knows their exact location, and rumor was a few years ago that the Belmont’s were run out for corrupting the province.” Joesph’s and Caesar’s face fell once again. 

“Really?! Why must they be so complicated?” Joesph whined, “We can hunt them down, surely. We could at least try! Please, Lisa Lisa?” The woman tapped her chin. 

“What is the Pillar Man stage an attack?” Lisa Lisa asked the two boys, before Joesph looked at Lisa Lisa with pleading eyes. The older woman looked away. “Fine, I’ll think about it. I’m going to contact the Speedwagon Foundation, though. I need to know if the Pillar Men have been up to anything as of late before I can give you my answer when the SPD gets back to me.” Joesph made a fist pump into the air, as if already victorious. Caesar rolled his eyes. 

“How soon with that be, if I may ask?” The Zeppeli spoke up. 

“Tomorrow at least. I’ll probably call Robert Speedwagon over the phone and talk things over with him.” The woman simply said, “If you don’t have any more questions, then off it is with you two!” Lisa Lisa had dismissed the two. 

Caesar and Joesph parted their ways for the night.

-

“Hello? Lisa Lisa here.” The woman spoke into the phone, “Mr. Speedwagon, it’s nice to hear your voice again. I have called to discuss the discovery of some....interesting information that may help us defeat the Pillar Men.” Lisa Lisa listened carefully to her speaker as he responded. 

“Go on Elizabeth, any information involving that subject is useful.” Speedwagon responded hastily. 

“Well...Caesar Zeppeli and Joesph Joestar discovered that a prestigious family up in Romania may be able to help us defeat them. They are well known monster hunters, and most likely lee some sort of information on the Pillar Men. However, I need you approval before I send the two to Romania. Has the Pillar Men done anything lately, from what you can tell?”

“The Pillar Men have kept on the down low. All of them, in fact. I give you my approval to send Zeppeli and Joestar to Romania. However, if the Pillar Men were to do anything suspicious, they must come back and aid us immediately. Understand?”

“Yes I do, Speedwagon. Thank you so much for this, I hope sending them to Romania will help us defeat the Pillars. Goodnight.”

“I hope so too. Goodnight Elizabeth.”


End file.
